Jealousy
by Linef07
Summary: Re-make of the scene between Chuck and Blair in Hi Society where Blair is being interviewed. Originally a one-shot but I decided to post part two as an alternative ending because it didn't turn out the way I intended it to! LOL!
1. Jealousy

A/N: When I started writing this I intended it to be a short fluffy re-make of the CB scene after the reporter leaves in Hi Society, but it decided to take a life of its own and it ended up being rather sad and quite long which is not what I wanted so I split it into two stories. This one is just some good old fahioned CB with a rather happy ending, so if you prefer to keep it that way I suggest you dont read part two cause it takes the story in a slightly different direction! LOL!! Hope you enjoy and please leave me just a teeny, tiny review! If you do I'll blow you a kiss B

* * *

"**Jealousy****"**

"What was that?" Blair asked angrily as soon as the reporter had left her and Chuck alone."I should ask you the same question. Perfect gentleman? Perfect date? That broken record was a hit last year. Get with the times, he bores you." he leaned towards her as he spoke the last words, but she didn't budge.

"You almost made a fool of me in front of the New York Times. Which proves my very point: you can't be trusted. Nate is a gentleman. He would never cause a scene." She added the last part because she knew it would bother him. "Never get your blood going, either." he answered in a husky voice, apparently unfazed. " There have been enough scenes for today." She wasn't prepared to forgive him just like that.

…"You know he bores you" he drawled, leaning in on her. Blair was about to push him away when something hit her. A mocking smile formed on her lips and she titled her head slightly, crossing her arms infront of her chest.

"You're jealous!" she claimed, rather triumphantly, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Please!" he snorted, drawing back.

"You totally are" she shot back, not able to hide a smile.

She tried to ignore the warmth that was all of the sudden spreading through her body. Nate had never gotten jealous while they were together. He'd always been too preoccupied to notice if anyone was hitting on her.

It had never bothered her before since she was perfectly capable of getting rid of any drooling suitors herself. But Chuck being jealous? This she was finding rather pleasing for some reason. Chuck was now looking very displeased and she felt a sudden urge to jump him right then.

"I don't_ do_ jealousy!" he informed her blatantly, before she had a chance to do anything. He was trying to keep a cool façade.

"Really?" she asked innocently, "so you don't mind that I'm going with Nate then?" she continued in her best seductive voice.

"Be my guest!" he shrugged acting as though he couldn't care less, but he couldn't stop himself from continuing; "Just don't come running back to me when…"

"When what? When I get bored?" She interrupted mockingly. She was enjoying this! Chuck Bass actually cared enough to get jealous! It made her feel strangely desired and powerful and she liked it!

"Look, I actually came here to talk" he said, apparently not liking the current subject of conversation.

"Talk?" She smirked. "I didn't know you _talked_, Bass" she continued, moving towards him, all thoughts of how he'd almost made her look bad in front of New York Magazine reporter vanishing.

She stopped when she was right in front of him, titling her head upwards with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Not so fast, princess" he said still sounding slightly annoyed. She moved in closer expecting him to give in any second but instead he turned away from her.

"Fine!" What's so important then?" she asked, feeling her face grow slightly red. She was not used to being rejected let alone by Chuck Bass. He turned towards her again burying his hands in his pockets.

"Dear Nathaniel seems to think that you've found a… replacement" he drawled. Blair raised her eyebrows feeling both surprised and a bit shocked at this new piece of information.

"Nate's on to us?" she asked.

"On to _you_ is more like it! I, however, as his trusted friend, am supposed to find out who your new _lover_ is!" the bitterness in his voice was replaced by amusement as Blair's eyes went wide.

"He asked you to _spy_ on me!?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it spying" he shrugged innocently "he just wanted _me_ to convince _you_ to tell your dear old friend Chuck all about this new mystery guy… Apparently Nate thinks that you and I are still… close" he smirked.

"I can't believe him!" she said, " I said I'd go with him as friends and his going behind my back like this?"

"I told you it was a bad idea" he said cooly, apparently annoyed at her reaction.

"Well, aren't you the clever one!" she said sarcastically. "I guess I should listen to you more often!"

"Guess so!" he shot back, glaring at her. "May I remind you," he drawled, "that this is not my fault! Nate doesn't have a clue that I'm the one getting your blood going"

"Oh, you're so full of it!" Blair snapped, "But speaking of going, that's what you should do. Carter Baizen is on his way here, right now.

"What? What the hell are you doing with Carter Baizen?" Chuck asked suspiciously.

"He left his jacket here yesterday and I'd rather you be gone when he got here." Blair reasoned, crossing her arms again.

"You know, he would be quite an alibi…" Chuck said looking rather pleased all of the sudden.

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked impatiently, she didn't have time for mindless conversations right now.

"It's perfect!" he continued, not bothering to explain. "He owns me a favour anyway…"

"Chuck, would you please tell me what is going on in that twisted mind of yours!"

He smirked at her and moved closer. "Well, since neither of us want Nate to find out about us, we could use an alibi… what better way than to convince Nate that you're dating Carter"

He was breathing down her neck now, all thoughts of jealousy had apparently vanished.

"Nate would never by it!" she claimed, keeping her arms crossed and glaring up at him. It was her time to be annoyed.

She enjoyed whatever this thing between them was but she didn't like the way reality seemed to be creeping in on them. An alibi?

She felt like she was in some bad movie all of the sudden, trying to hide some crime from the cops.

"You give him too much credit, Waldorf! If I tell him that you're secretly dating Carter he'll be so furious he won't ask any questions".

"Only someone as fucked up as you would find something like that amusing!" she stated glaring at him. "Carter has nothing to do with this, why drag him into it?"

"As I said, he owns me…"

"I don't even want to know what you're talking about, but this is not happening, Chuck! I'm going with Nate and I'll tell him…" She trailed off because she really wasn't sure what she was going to tell him.

"What? You're going to convince him that being single is what's making you… glow?" he leaned in and whispered the last word close to her ear. His breath send a not so unpleasant shiver down her spine, and she had to swallow before she continued.

"Well, yes, that sounds like a very reasonable thing to say" she answered trying to ignore the hotness that was once again spreading through her system. Why did he have such an effect on her?!

"Please Waldorf! Even Nate, however clueless he might be, can tell that you're getting it on!

He leaned in to kiss her and she had to fight every instinct in her body not to give in.

"You disgust me, Bass!" She felt her self blushing at his words and avoided his eyes.

"Feeling uncomfortable?" he drawled, tracing a finger up her arms and the sensation made her suck in a breath. She looked back at him, unable to not meet his gaze.

"He'll believe me" she managed to whisper, as she felt all her self-defences disappear.

Chuck leaned in and slowly started kissing that spot behind her ear that always seemed to make her forget everything else around her.

She unconsciously unwrapped her arms and reached out, wrapping them around his waste instead. He slowly traced kisses down her neck to her shoulder and she let out a moan.

She could practically feel him smirking at her so she reach up, her hands pulling his head towards her and kissed him full on, wiping the smirk of effectively.

They could worry about Nate later...


	2. Jealousy part 2 alternative ending

This is part 2 which I never intended to write when I got the idea, but somehow I did anyway! And just to warn you all, I think it's way too depressing. We get enough depressing CB on the show! I decided to post it anyway 'cause I wrote it and all, but I'm not really too pleased with it! Part one of the story is fine by it self in my opinion, but read it and tell me what you think...!

Blair snapped back to reality when someone coughed discretely behind them.

She tore herslef from Chuck, turned around and saw Carter Baizen standing by the elevator with raised eyebrows.

She pushed Chuck away from her and straighted her dress frantically searching for words, but Chuck beat her to it. "Baizen" he leered, walking past Blair. "Bass" he retorted, sounding almost amused at the sight he'd just witnessed.

"I think I'm missing something here" Carter continued, "I know you and Nate are close, but I never imagined..."

"I'd stop right there if I were you" Chuck said through clenched teeth,

"and I think we can both agree that you didn't see anything here tonight" he continued, narrowing his eyes at the unwanted guest.

"Whatever, dude... I just came to get my jacket, trust me I didn't expect..."

"Blair, get his jacket" Chuck interupted and Blair finally managed to move from where she was standing.

Getting caught like that had made reality come crashing down and the thought that it could have been Nate walking in on them like that made her insides turn unpleasently.

She quickly got the jacket out from the closet and almost threw it at Carter not daring to look at him properly.

She felt so extremely embarresed and even though Carter apparently owned Chuck some kind of a favor she was not at all convinced that he was going to shut up about this.

She knew that Nate and Carter had been friendly before the guy had to go save the world, or whatever it was he'd been doing, but she had no idea if they were talking these days.

She heard the ring from the elevator indicating that Carter had left them and turned to face Chuck. The usual smirk seemed to have been permanently wiped off and he looked almost shocked.

"That was fucking close" he mumbled and she nodded. "Are you sure he's not going to...?"

"If he does I'll personally make sure..."

"Chuck..." she interupted. "Is he going to tell?" her voice was shaky and thin, and her head was hurting.

"I... don't know." He admitted and took a step towards her. She wrapped her arms around herself again and looked away. "You should leave... I have to get ready". "Blair..." "No!" She turned her head towards him.

"We can't do this to him!" she was on the verge of tears.

This was not how she'd imagined this night. "You're right..." he nodded slowly, and the look in his eyes made a sob escape her throat because she had never seen him look like that before.

So sad and so hurt and she couldn't help herself; she moved towards him before she had time to think about it and threw her arms around his neck, burrowing her face in his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back gently with one hand, while the other one traced circles up and down her arm. She didn't feel like letting go.

All the thoughts running through her mind was making her head hurt and she just wanted to shut them out. "B" he reached down to touch her face and make her look up at him.

"I should probably go now..." she detached herself from him. "yeah..." her voice was barely audiable "I'll se you tonigth, ok?" she nodded, not even bothering to speak this time.

She watched as he turned around and walked to the elevators and she had to use all her might not to go with him or call out to him, because everything about this seemed finale and she knew that whatever it was they'd had together had probably just ended.

The spell had been broken and the emptiness she felt scared the crap out of her, because this was Chuck Bass, for crying out load, womanizer and scoundrel and so not who she saw herself getting married to, but here she was, feeling completely broken because of him.

Because no matter how hard she tried to forget it, he was not just some random fling she could easily throw away and forget; he was her friend too, someone who'd always been there to pick up the pieces when Nate or Serena had hurt her, her scheming partner who knew her better than anyone and who she never had to pretend with.

Knowing that they could probably never go back to how they used to be made her feel scared and cold and most of all she felt more alone than ever before.


End file.
